firstbornfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacob Chamberlain
Jacob Chamberlain is a main character of The First Born. Jacob is a Werewolf and Original Vampire making him the Original Hybrid. Jake is the father of Elizabeth Chamberlain whose mother is Charlotte Marshall, twin brother of Christopher Chamberlain and uncle of Cole and Adam Chamberlain. Jake is a member of the Chamberlain Family Early History |-|Human Life= Kingdom of Denmark, The Middle Ages, 10th Century Jacob Chamberlain was born to an unnamed woman and her husband Hectate in a small village in the Kingdom of Denmark, along with a twin brother; Christopher Chamberlain. After his birth, they moved from Europe to a village that would eventually become known as Anaheim. Hectate was inordinately hard on Jake, having become an aggressive, violent, and strict man after he thought Adalyn died, always trying to teach his children to survive so he would not lose another child. In Jake's case, Hectate was abusive to him for his impulsive and reckless behavior, justifying that his punishments would make Jake stronger, but Hectate was only ever disappointed in everything Jake did and beat him repeatedly throughout his mortal life. Christopher said that, as a mortal, Jake was full of love and wanted to be loved in return. After becoming an Original Vampire and werewolf hybrid upon triggering his werewolf gene, his amplified temper and emotions, along with the psychological damage of Hectate's cruelty, turned Jake into a violent and cruel person, much like his father. Once as kids, Christopher takes Jake into the woods to teach him how to hunt. Christopher encourages his brother, stating that his aim has been improving, when he misses a shot; however, Hectate intervenes and scolds Christopher for encouraging his brother and snatches the bow from Jacob, stating that he wasn't man enough to hold a weapon. Jacob tries to apologize, but Hectate sees him as a weakling and starts kicking him. Christopher tries to stop his father from hurting his brother but he is scared off by Hectate who stated that if Christopher intervened he would be next. He was once beaten, half to death, as a boy, when his father's blades went missing. In the days following the incident, Christopher was particularly kind to him, which Jake later realized meant that he had been the one to take them. Jacob and Christopher used to play in the woods when they were kids, showing they both loved each other dearly. He even stayed awake, to comfort a scared Christopher during a stormy night. Jake's mother found a young Jake in the woods once when he was hiding from Hectate, as Hectate wanted to bring him along to hunt, but Jacob was afraid to go with Hectate. He was afraid so she gave him a necklace which he believed would protect him and remind him that his mother will be with him always and forever. A few years later, Hectate hurt Jake in the woods during a fight between them, with Jake starting the fight by believing that if he beat his father once, Hectate would show his approval to Jake. His mother helped Jake to heal. Jake told her about the fight and that Hectate wanted to take his necklace she gave him. Jake found out that the necklace made him weak, not strong. Because of his mother's spell, Jake was weakened and his anger suppressed as she didn't want him to be strong, kill somebody and trigger the werewolf gene. This would reveal that Jake was not a werewolf (but a hybrid), and she feared Hectate would kill them. |-|1002= Southern France While fleeing from Hectate after the death of their mother, Jake ran with Christopher s for a significant amount of time, feeding on people along the countryside but always being careful to hide the bodies. |-|1114 A.D.= Italy Jake was with Christopher in 1114 AD Italy when they met a man named Alexander, a vampire hunter who was part of The Five. They spent a lot of time with him—the brothers in order to discover his plans for killing vampires. |-|1359= 1359 According to Christopher, Jake has lost much of his humanity, hiding his loneliness with cruelty and anger. |-|1942= England Jake was an English nobleman during the late 15th century when he met Graysin Blackwell. |-|1500's= Copenhagen, Denmark It was mentioned by Christopher in The Bond, that the Chamberlain siblings resided in Copenhagen in the 1500s. |-|1702= Cádiz, Spain In 1702, Jake's violence in Spain drew too much attention and brought Hectate, straight to the brothers, burning the country in his wake. While the flames drew closer and Hectate beheaded Jake's horse, Theo. Los Angeles 1700's Having fled the Old World, escaping Hectate , Jake, along with his daggered brother sailed across the Atlantic ocean to the new world, their once childhood land, and arrived in Los Angeles, 300 years from the present. Upon arriving, Jake slaughtered all the men who boarded their ship, but left one alive to question and carry their luggage. In 1720, Jake and Christopher helped the Governor in building the Los Angeles' first levees. Personality |-|Untriggered Werewolf-Witch Hybrid= While he was still an untriggered Werewolf-Witch hybrid, Jake had a complicated life. He was close with his twin-brother Christopher, whom he affectionately called "Chris". However, he had a bad relationship with his overbearing father Hectate who was harder on him than any of his siblings. He was a victim of his father's physical and verbal abuse since childhood. Jake even admitted to Christopher that Hectate frightened him which made him constantly seek his approval without ever finding it. His mother Esther often tried to calm Hectate when he became angry with Jake, but she never tried to stop him from humiliating or from physically/mentally abusing her son. Also as an untriggered werewolf, Jake had the aggressive behavior of one, but he could not act on it due to his mother making him wear a magical necklace, created to weaken his strength and thus leaving him vulnerable to Hectate's abuse. These following reasons led him to resent both his parents and possibly to be jealous of his maternal half-siblings for having their approval. Christopher pointed out that as an untriggered werewolf, Jake was so full of love and life, and that all he ever wanted was to be loved in return, especially by his father. This belief that no one loved him and that he was doomed to be alone forever was the main factor that changed Jake's personality. |-|Original Vampire-Werewolf Hybrid= When Jake was just in the early stages of being a hybrid, he slaughtered six villagers. Which afterwards, he was devastated and cried into Christopher's shoulder. Jake is continuously described as being cruel, sadistic, careless, paranoid, reckless, impulsive, short-tempered, aggressive, volatile, unpredictable, slightly unreasonable, narcissistic, manipulative, jealous, obsessive and competitive. Though he shows little to no regard for human life in general, Jake feels guilt and remorse for most of his actions, he just does not show it, and he has morals. Jake has shown to be very protective of his younger brother Nicholas, who stayed by his side for centuries, and he is not pure evil, he is just sadistic. He has also shown a sadistic side notably when he deals with humans or vampires who have crossed him (his sadistic nature is often mistaken as psychotic). However, Jake's hunger for power actually hides a deep fear of being alone which must stem from his father's treatment of him. He wants the hybrids so that he will not be the sole member of his race as Esther intended when she placed the curse on him. He also holds grudges against the people who try to kill him, or members of his family, and rarely lets it go. Jake is highly intelligent, calculating, thinks of contingencies, he (secretly) admits he makes mistakes and learns from them as well, he is always two steps ahead of his enemies. Jake is not a very forgiving person; as he rarely forgives people in general. Despite him being the world's most physically powerful immortal supernatural being, he often pretends to be arrogant to mask his fear of being alone, he is not completely fearless, he is afraid of the White Oak Stake, because it is the only physical weapon that can permanently kill him, other than the white oak stake, Jake is also afraid of becoming like his father, Hectate. During his time in Los Angeles, Jake has grown to genuinely care about his unborn child, and was deeply hurt/enraged when Christopher and Charlotte falsely accused him of using her to sire more hybrids; that he violently bit Christopher in retaliation. Although, he does still maintain a twisted sense of humor about his child as he once referred to his child as "that" when discussion how to keep it and Charlotte safe from Jeffery. Jake is also shown to be more mellow as he was shown to genuinely regret daggering Christopher and went out of his way to show how sorry he was, even going as far as to spare Julia for trying to kill his unborn child just so Christopher could keep his word. It is possible that being in his former home, with his family, has caused his humanity to show more. Jake has also shown to have matured greatly as he no longer uses the White Oak Dagger to put down his siblings when he disagrees with them like before but instead settles things in a civil and sometimes violent matter. As the baby's birth approached, Jake became more and more protective of both her and Charlotte. He even had a nursery built right next to Charlotte's bedroom so she could be near her baby. His undying love for the child is evident as he willingly sent the child away from the chaos in Los Angeles so that she could grow up properly in the loving arms of her uncle Christopher. Even five years after his imprisonment, Jake's personality has not changed much as Jeffery had failed to break him emotionally. Initially, he did not want to be reunited with his daughter, as he was afraid that he would fail Elizabeth as her father (as he did not want her to become like him) just like he did with Marcel, despite his best efforts. After some encouragement from Christopher Chamberlain, a manifestation of his subconsciousness in responses to the torture of the Blade, he overcame this fear. When an entity known as The Hollow threatened his daughter's life, he reluctantly returned to Los Angeles to deal with this threat once-and-for all, though he gained a disdain for Los Angeles, due to the fact that it reminds him of all the horrible things that had happened to the people he cares and love for. Despite this, and in an effort to change for Elizabeth, Jake has become far more merciful. This is evident by the fact that he gave two of the Hollows' followers a choice; they could renounce their allegiance to their master, and leave Los Angeles; or they can be killed where they stand, instead of killing them out right as he normally does when there is a threat to his family. Prior to being rescued by his family from Jeffery, Jake has developed slight PTS (post traumatic stress) as he dislikes being locked up, even if it is for his own protection. Despite this, he shows no remorse for his actions in regards to others in the same aspect, such as with Jeffery, knowing the feeling of being secluded for an extended period of time. Attitude Towards Humans Upon learning of his unborn child, Jake was willing to allow the witches to kill his unborn child and Charlotte to show that he will not be given an ultimatum. Jake , however, realized what the child could do to his life and saved them, suggesting that he cares about his family. He is shown to kill humans if it suits to his advantage or for feeding, however, he is shown to care for some humans. Physical Appearance Jake is very handsome. Jake is tall and stands at 6'1" (1.85). He has short dark brown hair and blue-grey eyes. Jake states that his daughter has inherited his dark brown hair and she has inherited Charlotte's eyes. Jake's clothing style is quite casual, usually seen wearing shirts, jeans and jackets, although he can also use a more classic and refined outfit if the situation requires it. Powers and Abilities As an Original Vampire, later the Original Hybrid, Jake is the second strongest of the original vampires, second only to his father. His Werewolf side has given him additional powers and advantages the others do not possess, making him the one of the most physically powerful immortal beings in the world. Although stronger than his brothers due to his werewolf heritage, some of his siblings have been shown to be willing to fight with him with no fear, with Christopher actually able to do so on almost even terms, Christopher seems to have no difficulty trying to start and end fights with Jake, usually having the upper hand on Jake himself for a short period of time; before the latter turns the tables on Christopher. Jake's s father being notable for surpassing him and whom he initially feared greatly; made worse when Hectate had possessed the White Oak Stake. Even before Jake became an original vampire, later the original hybrid, he was a fairly skilled swordsman, even though he rarely uses a sword, due to his supernatural powers, Jake's swordsman skills have not diminished. Jake has shown to be an expert fighter even when unarmed; When Jeffery's army took him on, despite being overwhelmed to begin with, he was able to fight them, almost evenly and overpowered most of them, through his fighting skills and original hybrid powers. In that single fight, he killed roughly twenty four non-original vampires single-handedly, showing his skills as a combatant even further. Jake is far less calm, composed, and strategic in battle than Christopher but has a better mind for coming up with long term plans and back ups, being nearly always one step ahead of his enemies. Due to his long existence, Jake has seen countless battles and is very experienced in battle. Jake was able to take out six evolved werewolves without any difficulty, when he faced off against Charlotte, although he had some difficulty taking on her, he ultimately got the upper hand; overpowers and defeats her. His supernatural attributes aside, Jake's greatest asset is his sharp intellect. His penchant for strategies and forming contingencies way ahead of time, despite the fact that Christopher's penchant for strategies and forming contingencies surpasses his, Jake has outsmarted Christopher on more than one occasion, Jake is able to discern a great deal of whatever or whoever is presented to him after only a few keen observations, he was able to figure out that Elizabeth would be sacrificed at the cemetery because it was where the Harvest and the Reaping took place as well as the location of the ancestral witches' burial place. After Christopher daggered him, and after Charlotte tried to take his daughter Elizabeth away from him, in order to gain Hectate's trust to take him down. According to Hectate, Jake is arguably the most intelligent of his brothers with Christopher occasionally rivalling him. Weaknesses Jake has some of the typical weaknesses of an Original Vampire and a Werewolf. Relationships Elizabeth Chamberlain Jake is Elizabeth's father, and even though at first he refused the child , he soon accepted her and was determined to not be like his father to his child. He even told Charlie that the cycle of the pain will end with their baby. After that, he did everything he could to make sure she was kept safe, and was shown to be happy when he learned the baby would be a girl. He wants to protect her at all costs, and hopes to be in her life someday when it is safe for her. He is not giving up on being in his daughter's life quite yet. He is also dedicated to being a better father to her than his father was to him. His love for his daughter brings out the best in Jake , best seen in his reconciliation with Chris. With the child being born, Jake is becoming the man he used to be. After some time apart from his daughter she returned home. However he remains paranoid as he worries about her safety. Charlotte Marshall Jake saves her from Insidious who was sent to kill her. Jake takes her back to his house, after talking a lot Jake received a call from Chris, he tells Charlie that Insidious is dead. Even though she had to go, Maverick offers her to stay. She agrees and they end up having sex. Maverick tells Charlie he knows something about her family after noticing a special birthmark on her shoulder. Charlie ends up in Los Angeles where she finds out that she is pregnant with Jake's' child. Not keen to the idea at first, Jake has shown to care about his child in more than one occasion, fearing that someone might try to take her away from him. The relationship between Jake and the mother of his child has evolved along the series, both coming to a mutual understanding, while Jake also shows that he cares about her. After her encounter with Jake's father on the other side and nearly killed by him along with her baby, Charlie is shown by Jake their child's nursery after Charlie decides to move back to the compound. Jake and Charlie share a moment in which Justin asks her what his father has told her about him, Charlie tells him "Nothing true", which shows that they now have a good relationship. Jake and Charlie are friends and they work together in order to keep their child safe. Christopher Chamberlain Christopher is Jake's maternal younger twin-brother and his best friend. When they were humans, they both had fun together by battles with swords, much to their father's disapproval. Unfortunately, their relationship becomes worse than ever, when Chris daggered Jake and allowed Charlie to try and take Elizabeth away from him, in retaliation Jake kills his girlfriend, and daggered him. Their relationship becomes estranged/broken after this, as they both want nothing to do with each other any more. Name * The name Jacob is a Hebrew baby name. In Hebrew the meaning of the name Jacobe is: Supplanter. * The last name Chamberlain is of Old French origin, and is an occupational name for a chamberlain, that is an official in charge of the private chambers of his master; the term was later a title of high rank. The derivation of this name is from the Old French and Anglo-Norman French "c(h)ambrelain, cambrelane, cambrelen©", chamberlain. The Italian cognate "camerlengo" was given to a manager of a pontifical court. Tropes *Monster Sob Story - Due to an illegitimate birth, his father is unjustly more volatile towards him. See Abusive Parents . See also Cry for the Devil . *Magnificent Bastard - Averted due to Villainous Breakdown * SelfMadeOrphan - Jake has killed his father and mother. * Papa Wolf Overprotective Dad- Jake is very protective of his daughter and has no limits when it comes to Elizabeth's safety and well being. He even killed his own father in order to protect his daughter after he found out about Elizabeth still being alive. Jake trusts nobody apart from himself when it comes to Elizabeth and his love for her has no bounds.